Peter Griffin
Peter Griffin (born Justin Peter Griffin) is an obnoxious, boisterous man who lives in Quahog and the main character of Family Guy. He has made many cameo appearances in The Simpsons ''and School Daze'', most notably, a full appearance in the crossover episode, "The Simpsons Guy". He served as one of the major antagonists of the Animas Extravaganza series. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Appearance Peter Griffin is a fat, overweight guy. He has short cut brown hair and a big fat head which has become one with his neck. He has big, round eyes and a round nose, and a big mouth. His chin has a very large and deep cleft in it, making the rest of his chin very big and rounded. He wears glasses which are very thin and are the exact same shape and size as his eyeballs, making them pretty invisible at most times. He wears a white buttoned shirt with a collar and slightly rolled up sleeves. He also has green pants and a black belt with a golden buckle. He also has dark brown shoes. In School Daze, Peter would sometimes change his outfit, often wearing a dress shirt, sweater, or t-shirt of varying colors(usually white, blue, black, gray, or other colors) with black trousers or shorts(sometimes white, blue, gray, or red), and either dress shoes or sneakers for footwear. During cold weather, he would always wear a black or gray winter jacket. Personality Peter is rude, short-tempered, immature, idiotic, selfish, violent, sexist, racist, adultist, humanist, and has anti-Semitic tendencies. He has shot his daughter, Meg Griffin. He killed his adoptive father, Francis Griffin (although unintentionally because he was drunk...wait, isn't he always drunk?) and has struck and cheated on his wife Lois on multiple occasions. He is best friends with his neighbors, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Joe Swanson. Prominence Original Series * Tom's Birthday (debut & only appearance) 8th Grade Adventures * School Daze: The Movie (first movie appearance) High School Years * Simpsons Guy 4: The Pokemon Daze (first re-appearance) * Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition * Meet the Griffins * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 1: The Feud That Started it all. * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 2: All Worked Up * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 5: Bad Luck * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 6: Operation PS Library * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 7: Miss Martin’s Escape Plan * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 9: Goodbye Stress, Hello Christmas * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 15: Couch Potatoes * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 18: The Reunion * Larsson and the Power of One! * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 9: Griffin Family Therapy * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 20: Marathon Guy * The Dental Institution (final HSY appearance) School Daze in Paradise * Disaster at the Drive-In (first re-appearance) * Driving-Into Attempt #2 * The Train of Strength * Battle for Vacation! * The Chinese Buffet * Road to New York City * Statue Quest * The Conclusion to a Really Short Trip (final Paradise appearance) Forever Sophomores * The Wit's End (mentioned) * Straw Hats Separated! Trapped in the Darkest Parts of Television! (first re-appearance; Main Antagonist) * The Start of a New Voyage! Farewell to Ms. Beaton. * The Larssons’ Time-Traveling Puzzle! We’ve Got a Lot of Work to Do! (Main Antagonist) * Brian’s Back Home! Let’s Celebrate with a Scary Movie! * School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse! * An Apologetic Vengeance * A Weekend in Quahog (mentioned) * Assembling a Body Switcharoo! (final FS appearance) * Attack on Coastal Waters Part 2: Battleships and Cold-Shoulders (mentioned) Advanced Education * The Concert Chronicles (first re-appearance) * Small Foot Inspection (Main Antagonist) * From Not-So-Humble Beginnings * Infiltrating the Complex Gallery Peter_AE.png Peter_FS.PNG Peter_HSY.PNG Peter-animation-037-actionmodal@4x.png